Eggmen Unite!
by SuperSonic22
Summary: Dr. Eggman is tired of losing to Sonic and his friends, so he hatches his most "egg"cellent plan ever! Will Sonic be able to handle Robotnik AND the other "Eggmen" he has summoned across time and space?
1. Back to Buisness

Lightning flashed through the sky above Station Square, followed by an echo of thunder growling menacingly somewhere in the providences of South Island. The storm had been brewing for days and the denizens of planet Mobius had been trying their best to stay dry as they bustled about on their usual buisness. But if anyone had even cared to look above at the sky for even a minute or two, they may have spotted something ominous in the clouds. Something like...a giant bird...but on closer inspection, if the Mobian had time, it would reveal that it wasn't a bird or a cloud or a trick of the eye at all.

It would reveal itself to be an enormous, menacing flying fortress. And the fortress in question was none other than the infamous Egg Carrier, property and base of operations for the notorious villain, Doctor Ivo Robotnik, more commonly known as Dr. Eggman.

Hiding in plain sight from the rest of the world, the Egg Carrier hovered through the dark storm clouds like a hungry shark watching the waters for prey; always moving...never stopping...

Onboard and inside its walls, machines of all shapes and sizes and variants bustled to and fro about the carrier, working tirelessly for their creator. New plans always running through the master control room, new robots always being manufactered, new weapons loaded...truly this was more of a warship than a simple flying carrier.

However, one particular room was different. The door was heavily reinforced and locked with enough strength to make even the best thieves think twice. No machine dared to enter or even touch the door to this mysterious place, for the occupant never faltered on the promise of punishment the guilty party may receive for even glancing inside this hallowed ground.

Eggman himself required some privacy now and then, and his personal quarters were the one place he could rest and catch up on relaxation in peace.

At the moment, the room was dark and silent as if no one as home. But a few seconds later, a bright flash of bluish light illuminated the room and a figure was seen to materialize out of it. When the light faded away, Dr. Eggman himself stood in the center of his room, dressed in a red and black swimsuit with a beach ball craddled under his arm, and the regal mustache he sported on his face seemed a bit frazzled. After regaining his composure, Eggman coughed and went to dust off his upper body of sand as well as adjust his glasses, frowning from how uneven and awkward they were sitting on his long nose.

"Being out of commission for a while is such an inconvenience..."

Looking around the room, he nodded with approval at how little had changed since he was gone and immediately tossed the ball away, walking into the bathroom to freshen up. Once done, he emerged onto the ship's main hallway in his traditional red suit and black pants, heading for the main control room of the warship. On his way, he took the time to observe the work of his minions and make sure everything was runing smoothly while also inspecting the ship's mantinence since his last battle with his blue nemesis.

Finally reaching the comfort of his familiar Control room, Eggman sighed and slumped into his throne-like chair with a small smile.

"Oh how I've missed this...not even my vacation to Emerald Beach could keep my mind away from my beloved Egg Carrier."

With a yawn, the doctor cracked his back and stretched a bit before nodding seriously, "Well now that I am back, I can further productions of my plans, pay my bills, create more Badnicks...oh and of course** get revenge on that blasted Hedgehog**!"

Swiping his hand on the touch screen tablet in the center, Eggman began filtering through the dozens of plans he had formulated over the years to see if anything would spark an interest.

"No...no...too slow...too 1991 nostalgic...already did that..."

After ten minutes of going through files and pages of research, Eggman finally gave up and slumped into his chair with a groan. Nothing seemed to call to his genius or even get him going in the right dirction of a newfound plan...

Tapping his index finger on the console, he closed his eyes and leaned back a bit to get more comfortable in his seat. Maybe a nap, he figured, would get the creative juices flowing.

His eyes were only closed for a few minutes when they suddenly opened again, an excited grin on his face as he sat up and typed furiousy into the computer.

"A team-up, what a brilliant idea! Some insight from one of my allies will _surely_ get me back on track. Plus the work would only require half of my genius while the other can formulate back-up strategies!" He bellowed his usual "ho ho ho" of a laugh before settling back down with a determines, sinister smile, "Now...**who** to ask first...? "

Finding the first villainous contact he could think of, he used the communication array and video feed to bring up the first caller. The image on the screen flickered to life and the upper body of the Mushroom Kingdom's main Koopa himself appeared. However instead of the dark, forboding atmosphere his castle usually had in the background, there seemed to be the sounds of some sort of... party...going on. Boswer himself also seemed a bit bedraggled and on edge, a party hat lopsided on his massive head.

"Bowser, how have you been you ol' Koopa?"

The Koopa King sighed heavily and shrugged, "Decent. The shoulder I dislocated during the last Olympic Games finally got better."

"That's great to hear!" Eggman shifted in his seat a bit to try and put his hand on his chin to hide his snickering laugh. "Forgive me for asking but...what is with the..."

Bowser raised an eyebrow before he finally got what Eggman was talking about, "Oh the hat...Well, its the Koopalings' **birthday** today..."

Dr. Eggman nodded with a smile, "Oh how lovely, well I'll be sure to send them all some presents when I have time today. Hey do you think you'll have time for a team-up after the party or even tommorow? I have some new plans to get rid of Sonic and his friends...maybe we could also throw in something to rub out the **plumber brothers** during the process?"

"I'd **love** to Eggman, but knowing how these kids party, I'm going to be stuck cleaning the castle all night and I'm gonna need tommorow to recouper-"

A loud ruckus running by the door caused Bowser to growl in annoyance and turn to the door behind him, "Hey, keep it down kids! Daddy's on the phone!"

"When is the clown getting here, daddy!" The voice of one of Bowser's many kids echoed down the hall to his room.

"He'll get here when he gets here, just be patient and-"

"But we want the clown nooooow!" The voice of Bowser Jr. whined and the stomping of his foot made the image shake slightly. "And where's my cake and ice cream?!"

Bowser snarled and his eyes narrowed angrily, "If any of you keep whining like that, you may not get any clown or anything else for that matter! Stop being a whiny brat and have fun with your other siblings!"

Dr. Eggman cringed and looked around for any excuse to let Bowser back to his parenting buisness. But before he could say anything, Bowser finally turned back to the video screen, exhaling deeply with his face in his hands as he tried to relax.

"Sorry about that Doc...as you can see my kids have me on edge and-"

A loud crash rang through the video and Bowser finally jumped out of his seat enraged, leaving the video monitor completely as he stomped out of the room. "Alright, that's it; **who** threw that?! If no one fesses up I swear on a Yoshi's egg-"

Eggman shook his head as the call was ended by one of bowser's minions, feeling a bit sorry for the Koopa King and the predicament he was in.

"And this is why I don't want to be a single parent..." he mumbled as he found another number and dialed.

The screen flashed again as a new recipient picked up the phone: a blonde man with black sunglasses covering his eyes. His attire was also black, sporting gloves and a trenchcoat to finish it off.

"Doctor Ivo Robotnik? Well, isn't this is a surprise..."

Eggman gulped slightly and shifted uneasily, "Good to...see you as well, Wesker."

Wesker didn't even look up from his work, beginning to split a human chest open with a scalpel. "Please make your call brief, I'm afraid that seven minutes is all I can spare at the moment to talk to you. You see, I'm in the middle of testing a new strain of Ouroborus and the results of failure in these tests...well..."

The blonde smirked and adjusted his glasses with an index finger calmly, noticing how Eggman seemed to get even more nervous and uncomfortable.

"Well then! I wont take up too much of your time, Albert." The doctor regained his compusre and rested back into his chair. "Now I know you aren't much of a team player, but how about we put our differences aside and use our combined might to-"

The scalpel dropped with a small clatter onto the worktable next to Wesker, cutting Eggman off from finishing his sentence.

"What use would I need of your machines when I can just **create** my own loyal warriors? Its' cheaper. And the creations are stronger, more intelligent..."

Finally, the man looked up at Eggman, the sunglasses taking on small, red tints where his eyes would be.

"There can only be one god to rule the newfound world once it has been reborn. And between the two of us, good doctor, I am the only one fit to be worthy of a god. A new Genesis is at hand, and I am its creator."

The smirk lessened to a frown and Wesker moved slightly as if to turn off the call, "Your seven minutes is up. I must return to preparing the world for complete, global saturation. Goodbye for now Robotnik."

As the call ended, Eggman couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. What prompted him to call such a madman? Even the mighty M. Bison of Shadaloo thought Wesker was a complete nutjob...but then again so was he...

After taking a quick jaunt around the Egg Carrier and having some food to settle him down, Eggman sat back down and stared at the computer console. That last call shook him up, and the doctor was even afraid to think of anything else to do.

Finally he sighed heavily and went to type in another contact. "Well...maybe just one more try.."

Seeing a number he recently aquired from one of his other contacts and waited patiently. After a few rings however, Eggman thought of something and quickly turned off the video feed of the dialer...he didn't want another scene like his call with Wesker to play out.

"Ah, Kefka!"

Suddenly, bursts of maniacal, psychotic laughter erupted from the phone. Not even wanting to hear anymore of the call, the doctor slammed his finger into the button and turned off the comunicator. For a few seconds, he just sat there and tried to come to grips as to what just happened until finally standing up and walking out of his control room.


	2. The Scheme

"Ugh…that was **disturbing**..."

As he made his way to his laboratory, the doctor shook his head and huffed. "**Bah**! Super villain team ups never work anyways. If you want something done RIGHT, you do it **yourself**…"

After working on a few little distractions here and there, Eggman sighed and adjusted his glasses while stroking his mustache, deeply in thought as to what to do.

The problem wasn't what or how to do something; there were many different schemes he could ressurect from the archives of his mind and "upgrade" for a newfound diabolical deed... No the problem at hand was that he didn't want to risk that chance. The rules villainy stated that when making a new plan: You **NEVER** bring up another death machine or plan or...whatever... that your nemesis has beaten. And the reasons for that were obvious: WHY make the same mistake **TWICE**?

Sure, not a lot of people in the growing league that is evil actually follow the rules...but the rules are good guidelines to follow.

Eventually he gave up thinking so hard about the subject; ideas of genius never show themselves in one day after all. Sometimes it takes time...patience...a Dimensional Warp Ring...

The doctor stopped in his tracks and backtracked to the device he had laid his eyes on while on his way out the door. Millions of thoughts and ideas coursed through his brain, mathematicla formulas and equations soared across his mental eye.

"OF COURSE! IT'S **BRILLIANT**! THIS IS **JUST** WHAT I NEED!"

Sprinting to the communicator button on the workspace computer console in the lab, Eggman went to quickly press the button to where his lackeys were usually stationed and accidently slipped, falling on his face. Growling from annoyance, he shot up and pressed his finger into the button.

"Bocoe, Decoe! This is Doctor Eggman, are you there?!"

A second later, an image popped up on the monitor and there stood Eggman's right-hand robots, both dressed in aprons and hair covers while holding mops in their hands.

"Oh, Doctor Eggman! You are back from your vacation early!" Bocoe exclaimed happily.

Eggman stared blankly at his cohorts' attire, his mustache drooping. "...Why are you wearing those ridiculous outfits...?"

"We were just in the middle of cleaning up the Egg Carrrier," Decoe's tall form seemed to slump slightly from dissappointment. "It was going to be a surprise for your return.."

"Yes, yes that's very thoughtful of you two," Eggman didn't show any signs of appreciation, however the two robots knew he was touched by their thoughtfulness. "But that doesn't matter now: come into the lab, I need you two for something. **And hurry**!"

"Yes Doctor!" The two robots saluted and Bocoe was hit in the face by Decoe's mop before the screen went dark.

As soon as his communication was over, Eggman merrily hopped to the construct where the giant Dimensional Warp Ring was set up, beginning to tinker and fumble around like an excited child on Christmas. A few minutes later, Decoe and Bocoe were heard running into the room, somehow out of breath.

"You...called for us, doctor...?"

Looking up from behind a console next to the ring, Eggman seemed to be in a jollier mood than usual. "What took you two so long?"

"Well we had to run from one end of the carrier to-," Decoe was beginning to explain, but he was cut off by Eggman waving a hand as if to shush him.

"Nevermind, just get over here. Tell me, is the Warp Ring in working order yet?"

Both robots pondered for a bit before Bocoe piped up, "I believe we got everything set up to **MAKE** it work, sir!"

Seeing Dr. Eggman's exprssion of both annoyance and anger made Decoe quickly rush in for a save, "The problem is finding a power source to make it run again. We tried using the Egg Carrier's backup power but it just ended up with us almost crashing into the ocean."

"Even the **Chaos Emerald** we have didn't work..."

Suddenly, Eggman's entire expression blanked, as if a mental lightbulb seemed to turn on in his brain.

"...Chaos Emerald..."

"Indeed," Bocoe looked at Eggman curiously. "It was the Chaos Emerald we retrieved for you after that last encounter with Sonic and his friends..."

Silently, like a machine, Eggman began to pace back and forth, a hand to his chin as if he was thinking.

The two lackeys watched their creator, standing in place so they didn't break his concentration...more than they already were.

"Um...sir? Maybe you should get some rest before attempting another encounter with any goody two-shoes," Bocoe seemed to take a "frowning" expression with his eyes.

"Bocoe is right, sir, you did just get back," Decoe made an attempt to snap Eggman out of his trance-like pacing. "We could make you some food, you can get a good night's sleep-"

The sound of Eggman stomping his foot made the two robots yelp from surpise. But where once was a look of triumph on Eggman's face was now replaced with the doctor beginning to laugh and victory dance around the room.

Decoe and Bocoe watched the spectacle and looked at each other worriedly, yet somewhat unfazed by his actions.

"I believe the good doctor finaly flipped his lid..." Decoe whispered.

"Indeed..." Bocoe sighed, "Maybe rest would suit him better than we thought. Let's just...escort him to his room..."

"Don't you two realize how **glorious** the idea you just popped into the equation** is**?!" Eggman was in front of them now, a crazed look of insane glee on his face.

Bocoe and Decoe looked at each other for a second before looking in his direction again, both answering at the same time. "N..Noooo?"

Eggman rolled his eyes and sighed, turning a full one-eighty back to the console while dragging the two robots behind him.

"The Chaos Emeralds are **the answer** to our problem!"

"...Aren't they **ALWAYS**...?" Bocoe mumbled just enough so Eggman wouldn't hear.

Stopping at the console's controls, Eggman began to lay out his plan in the form as diagrams and numbers. "The Warp Rings of old were not just made to act as a state of the art teleportation device. These beauties were actually designed to act as gateways between different planets...different galaxies...even so far as to travel** between** time and space!"

The two henchbots stayed silent, intrigued as to what the doctor was saying.

"As of right now, the ring is inactive...silent and sleeping. But with enough power..."

"Oh I see what you are saying, doctor!" Decoe nodded leaning in to better view the plans. "The Chaos Emeralds would give us enough power to search all over time and space for others who may join your quest for world domination!"

"Precisely," Eggman sneered, his eyes narrowed to slits behind his glasses. "Think of the possibilities:** numerous** Eggmans all wanting the same goal of complete dominance over Mobius; all pooling their genius into **one** major plan of conquest!"

"Do you think there would be numerous Bocoes and Decoes too?" The robots in question jumped up and down excitedly at the idea of meeting other versions of themselves.

Dr. Eggman ignored their idea but smiled evily at the mere thought of his plan working. Turning to his henchmen, he pointed to the door and smiled evily. "You two, go alert all squads in the Eggman Empire! We are going to hunt for the emeralds and we will not stop until they are found, understood?!"

"Yes sir!" Bocoe and Decoe saluted and ran out the door, equally as excited as Eggman was for the chance to peer into other worlds and time periods.

As they left, Eggman sat back in the chair he was in and gazed out the window to the city below him, the sinister grin still on his face.

"Everything is going according to plan...prepare to face my wrath,** Sonic the Hedgehog**! For once my plan is a success,** no one** will be able to stop me!"


	3. Let the Chaos Emerald Hunt Begin!

**( Sorry I was gone for so long everyone, I have not forgotten about all of my friends and fans on this site. I was stuck with a weird schedule this school term but now I got lots of time to write so prepare for more chapters coming up. Again so so sorry everyone, please forgive me!))**

Eggman was getting impatient. It had been almost a week since his plan had been set into motion, but only 2 of the seven Chaos Emeralds had been found...and his patience was wearing thin. However, to keep him occupied, the devious doctor had begun to go over a few small things to prepare for his inevitable battle with the Blue Blur. New machines, Badniks, heck the doctor had even caught up on his martial arts training just in case.

But all that eventually stopped helping, and Eggman was getting more and more anxious and irked by the day.

"Gah! What is taking so long?! The emeralds should have been hand-delivered to me by now!"

With a huff, Eggman pressed the button for the communication feed and awaited a reply from one of his subordinates. But after a few seconds of static, Eggman grumbled and turned it off, slouching with a frown on his face.

The sound of the door behind him whooshing open made the doctor turn in his chair, a slight look of annoyance on his face. However, seeing who the one disturbing his peace was made the frown turn upside down almost immediately.

"Did you find anything, Robo Eggman?"

The robotic duplicate of Eggman nodded silently, bringing forth a shining purple jewel. At the sight of it, Eggman's face slackened and with a shaky hand, he took the jewel. Power seemed to emanate from the stone; a pulsing, shining light the same color as the emerald shone over Eggman's face.

With a maniacal grin, his grasp slowly began to tighten on the Chaos Emerald as he walked to the central computer, placing it with the others he had collected.

"That makes three...four more to go..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a building rooftop somewhere in Station Square...<p>

"But...that's impossible! It should be right here!"

Bocoe and Decoe had been looking for a sign that would lead them to any of the Chaos Emeralds for hours, checking everywhere they could think of that might house one of the precious stones. However as progress continued to elude them, Bocoe and Decoe were starting to think that maybe they would let the good doctor down once again.

However, fortune had apparently felt generous to the two as a blip on the Emerald Radar suddenly popped onto the screen. Following the trail as quick as a bloodhound on a scent, the robots had been brought to a dead end...with no Chaos Emerald in sight.

"I told you it would be a dead end..." Bocoe sighed.

"Oh don't be such a screwdriver in the gears," Decoe glared. "We are going to find at least one of these emeralds and we are not going to stop until we do! Now if you are not going to help me then just go sit down somewhere and wait for me to find it."

Bocoe simply shrugged and walked over to the rooftop's chimney, laying back against it and closing his eyes as he waited for Decoe to figure out something. The yellow robot rolled his eyes and continued his search, ignoring his friend as he tried to follow the blip's reading on the radar. But this just made Decoe walk around in circles and weird zig-zag patterns for a few minutes.

Eventually the robot walked over and sat next to his friend with a frown written on his face due to his eyes.

"Give up?"

Decoe only responded to Bocoe with a huff, making the other make a smirk gesture with his eyes. For a while the two simply sat there in silence.

"Do you think there really are other Decoe's and Bocoe's out there?" Bocoe opened one eye and looked at Decoe.

"Of course there are, the good doctor would not have told us that if there were none out there." Decoe groaned slightly, rubbing his metallic temples.

Bocoe considered the reply and looked up at the sky in a few more minutes of silence before he stood up, facing his friend.

"I've got an idea..."

A few minutes later, the two robots found themselves in an alleyway across the street from the same grocery store they were just on top of, gazing at the double glass doors that lead inside as people walked in and out with shopping carts full of items.

"You really think it's in there?" Decoe asked, looking a bit fearfully out into the street.

"Where else would it be? It wasn't on top of the building so it has to be inside," Bocoe popped his head back into the alley and nodded. "Now the only problem we have is getting inside without being noticed..."

"Maybe I can help!"

Bocoe and Decoe almost facepalmed as the holder of the voice slowly descended thanks to the little jetpack on its back. Landing behind the pair, a small purple and black robot with a spiky head and innocent yellow eyes grinned back at them.

"Bokkun, what are you doing here...?" Decoe put his hands on his hips, clearly annoyed somewhat by the little robot's appearance.

"Doctor Eggman sent me to remind you both to pick up the pace on the Chaos Emerald gathering and to also tell you that if you can't find one, then don't come back at all!"

Decoe and Bocoe looked at each other with a worried expression. Surely Dr. Eggman wouldn't just toss them away eve if they couldn't find a chaos emerald...would he?

The smile on Bokkun's face slightly faltered and he blinked at the two of them. "Hey cheer up you guys, we can find the some of the emeralds together!"

"No, Bokkun! This is a serious matter and we have to stay focused!" Bocoe nodded in agreement.

"Aw, come on you guys. I'm just trying to help..." Bokkun clearly looked hurt and he looked down sadly.

"Your definition of 'help' is very different than what we need right now..."

"Bocoe and I need to get inside of that building over there," Decoe pointed to the grocery store. "But we got to think of a way where we won't be seen by people. If they see us, the mission is a failure!"

Bokkun stayed silent for a few seconds before he suddenly grinned, his eyes just screaming "light bulb moment" as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"Hey, I got it! I know how to get you both inside without being recognized!"

The two taller robots looked at each other out of the corners of their eyes, almost expecting the other to sweatdrop from what they were dreading was going though Bokkun's head.


	4. Of Grocery Stores and Robots

**_((Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter to be finished, I was having some trouble figuring out whether or not to even add in this chapter...but after a few weeks of tinkering with it, I decided that this indeed was something I just had to add even if its random filler XD As you may notice, I also added in more characters into the grand scheme of things. Don't worry, I promise not to go too overboard with characters popping up but stay tuned...your favorite character may have a small cameo :D )))_**

Amy yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes slightly as she stood in line at the grocery store with a shopping cart full to the brim with items of all shapes, sizes, and colors. What was supposed to be only a ten minute stop had turned into almost an hour of standing in a line full of people, waiting for the only register that was open at the moment. And her patience was wearing thin...

"Hey Amy, look what Cheese and I found!"

The pink hedgehog turned to the voice and blinked in surprise. Her friend Cream the Rabbit was struggling under the weight of a rather large box while her Chao companion, Cheese, was helping her out by keeping the box upright to the best of his ability. Upon nearing Amy, the duo dropped it with an audible thud next to the cart, wiping their brows and panting softly.

"Um...Cream, don't you think that's a bit too much sunscreen?"

"Cheese and I figured we could share it with everyone at the beach," Cream leaned on the box and looked up at her friend, innocently tilting her head as she presented her sound logic. "Knowing Sonic and a few of the others, they won't even think about it until after they have arrived."

Amy tapped her chin thoughtfully. That was a pretty accurate assumption, especially when it considered a certain blue hedgehog. Looking at the cart, she shrugged and helped the young South Islander and the Chao lift the box into it.

"Alright so let's see if we got everything..."

While the pink hedgehog began to read the list, she spotted two interesting individuals walk into the store. The first was tall, skinny as a stick, and had a huge beehive hair-do coming off her head. Her face was plastered with white powder topped off with eye liner, pink rosy cheeks, and bright red lip stick. Trailing on the ground a bit was a red and black checkered dress that draped a bit off-sided on her shoulders.

The other was almost the exact opposite of the woman; where she was tall and skinny, he was short and portly with a bald head, the only thing covering it being a small bowler hat. Unlike his companion, the man was dressed in a dark blue suit with a yellow tie and a pink rose on the lapel for a dash of color. And on his face was a luxurious brown mustache and a monocle that covered his left eye.

All in all, they were an odd couple; however they seemed to get along pretty well since it seemed that the man was pushing a baby stroller in front of him.

Amy heard herself sigh as she watched the pair, a tug at her heartstrings as she wished a certain somebody would someday join her in that special, loving way. Hearing Cream and Cheese call for her, she turned away from the new arrivals and went to help her friends with whatever it was they were struggling with.

* * *

><p>"We look absolutely ridiculous!" Decoe hissed from behind the make-up and fake lips that were stuck on his face.<p>

"Relax, you two look great," Bokkun raised the top of the baby bonnet he was wearing and rattled his toy a few times. "Just remember, act like a natural human and no one will recognize you!"

Bocoe and Decoe didn't know how, but Bokkun had somehow convinced the two to wear disguises in order to get inside of the grocery store. Conveniently finding a nearby costume shop, the three "borrowed" some clothes and then proceeded to head inside to finish their mission.

However, at the moment, the two henchbots seemed dazed and confused in this foreign marketplace. Never before had either of them set foot inside of a place like this. They knew what a grocery store was, of course, but this was the first step inside of the buildings Dr. Eggman kept mentioning.

"Bokkun, I swear if the Chaos Emerald isn't in here..." Bocoe growled behind his mustache, only loud enough so only Decoe and Bokkun could hear.

Bokkun frowned and crossed his arms, "You were the ones with the Emerald Radar, if anyone is taking the heat for not finding an emerald, its you guys!"

"Would you be quiet?!" Decoe hissed. A few women walked by the trio and glanced at them curiously, making the robot push up his beehive hairdo a bit as if to adjust an earring or something. "Oh smoochins, did you remember to bring the shopping list?"

Bocoe stared at his friend with a flabbergast expression, completely caught off guard by his out of the blue statement. "We never brought a list. What are you talking about?"

A tap on his arm from the rattle made Bocoe look down at Bokkun with an annoyed glance, but the little robot simply motioned with its head to the three suspicious women that were huddled nearby. Suddenly realizing what Decoe was doing, he cleared his throat and tried his best at mimicking Dr. Eggman's boisterous voice...which made him sound like a gruff, buisness man.

"Oh! By jove, I completely forgot it on the table at home! Well we can't go back now so let's just get everything we can think of, dear..er...Serandon."

The trio moved away from their original position and sighed with relief when it looked like the women were no longer taking interest. So far they had fit in perfectly among humans and South Islanders alike, and each robot hoped that their luck didn't run out before the mission objective was complete.

Upon turning down an isle, Decoe suddenly turned and whacked Bocoe on the head, his eyes narrowed angrily as he held up a scolding finger.

"What kind of name is Serandon for a beautiful lady?"

"Well what did you expect me to do, I panicked! It's not like you gave me any real sign of what was going on in the first place." Bocoe rubbed his head and his eyes took on an annoyed and hurt expression.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" Decoe tapped his foot on the ground and placed his hands on his hips.

"I never said it was!" Bocoe returned the angry gaze, the baby cariage carrying Bokkun in-between them as if it was a divider.

Bokkun meanwhile simply watched the two and shook his head, "Geez you two fit in way to well with these humans...you bicker like one of those married couples they have on the soap operas Dr. Eggman watches."

The two robots immediately froze; they were being compared to those nonsensical programs their creator indulged in? Certainly that could not be right...

"Well anyways..." Bocoe looked down the isle to make sure no one was around, "...What does the radar say, Bokkun?"

The little robot pulled the radar out from behind his pillow and checked it with a serious expression. "Should be...a few feet away. Probably in the next few isles over or the fruit stand section."

Decoe and Bocoe nodded and decided on a plan of attack, consisting of the three splitting up and searching different parts of the store. That way, they could find the Chaos Emerald quicker and leave the hustle and bustle before any of the Station Square residents realized who they were. With the plan set, Bocoe went with Bokkun down the fruit section while Decoe went through one of the isles that held crackers and other snacks. For a while each robot searched under and behind everything they could without drawing attention to themselves; if anyone suspected them to be anything other than either a South Islander or a human, the gig would be up and their efforts would end in vain. Not to mention that this was probably the only chance they would have to find a Chaos Emerald, and heaven hath no fury like a Dr. Eggman in a fit of anger.

After some time had passed, Bocoe was starting to lose hope; the henchbots had searched high and low for the Chaos Emerald and still had not even a sighting of it. Perhaps fate really did want the lot of them to be hounded out by Eggman and be reduced to cleaning the Egg Carrier for the rest of their fuctional days...No, Bocoe couldn't think like that! They were clos; he could feel it in his core mainframe. Somewhere around here was a Chaos Emerald and he was going to find it before Decoe would.

"Hey Bocoe..."

"What now...?" An exhausted Bocoe asked as he scanned the freezer section intently.

"I know this is a shot in the dark, but do you think the Chaos Emerald is hiding in with some of the fruit? Like, maybe someone didn't notice it and left it there? I mean we looked everywhere but the fruit section so far so its worth a shot."

The baby carriage suddenly came to a stop, and as Bokkun looked up with confusion, it was met with the wide-eyed stare of Bocoe. If anyone had walked by, they would have thought that the portly man with a monocle and mustache was gazing into space at a slab of meat on display for sale. Suddenly, the he seemed to do a full one-eighty degree turn with the baby carriage and zoomed down the isles at full speed, never once considering how odd he must have looked to the other shoppers and how the baby cariage was probably unsafe in his hands.

* * *

><p>Decoe stood in front of the melon stand, his eyes scoping through the watermelons in front of him. The sound of a sudden rushing object caught his attention and he turned cooly as Bocoe stopped next to him, huffing as if he was out of breath. Bokkun meanwhile was trying to untangle himself from the baby blanket he was stuck under, his eyes glaring daggers at the portly robot in frotn of him.<p>

"What's the big idea, Bocoe?! I almost fell out of this stupid carriage thanks to you! The heck is the matter with you anyways? Running down the isles like Dr. Eggman was right behind you and barking orders! I knew I shouldn't have helped you guys!"

The shoppers and workers nearby looked at the trio with murmered voices and raised eyebrows.

"Bokkun..." Decoe whispered, trying to act cool and make Bokkun zip his metallic lip. "People are watching..."

"And you!" Bokkun was leaning out of the carriage and pointing the baby rattle at Decoe like a weapon, "You should have known better than to-"

"Bokkun!" Bocoe and Decoe both hissd loudly, catching the little one off guard. Bokkun was about to voice a very loud and heated argument over being shushed like a child, but soon it the situation they were in and quickly dawned on him and he ducked back under the baby carriage as if nothing happened, making baby noises to add to the effect.

This was bad; the other shoppers were even more suspicious of them now more than ever. Something had to be done and quick.

"O-oh Floyd, your radio was on again!" Decoe quickly said aloud and giggled softly as if that was just what happened, patting Bocoe on the head before pretending to rummage around in the baby carriage.

"Oh uh...S-Sorry about that honey, it must have turned back on due to those faulty batteries again!"

The two kept pretending to have a discussion like any normal married couple would have and eventually the other shoppers seemed to lose interest and go back to what they were doing.

"So you had the same idea I see," Bocoe whispered, turning back to the watermelons.

"Indeed..." Decoe looked over at the cantelopes and pointed. "You check those over there. I'll check out the oranges and grapefruits."

The two split ways yet again, this time scouring the fruit stands and looking through every nook and cranny just to be safe. Finally, Bocoe seemed to gasp excitedly and he turned around to find his cohort in crime.

"Deco- er...Serandon, over here!"

Decoe hurried over and tried to peek over Bocoe to get a better look. Lodged between two Granny Smith apples was none other then a Chaos Emerald, the jewel glowing a light green color that perfectly blended in with the apples surrounding it.

Slowly...carefully...Bocoe lifted the Chaos Emerald out from its resting place and stared at it with wide eyes. If he had a mouth like Bokkun did, he would have been grinning stupidly.

"We...we found an emerald..."

Decoe placed his hand on the portly robot's shoulder and squeezed, bouncing up and down with joy. "Well done Bocoe, we have what we came for! Let's get out of here."

Bokkun sat up and rattled his toy a few times to get their attention, "Sory to burst our celebration but I just thought of something...you know we can't just leave with the Chaos Emerald, right? People around us are gonna notice we are taking something so we gotta get other stuff to cover it up and pay for it so we look normal."

The two henchbots froze; neither had thought about that little roadblock.

"...You guys do have money right...?" Bookun frowned even more, the tone in his voice becoming pessimistic.

Bocoe and Decoe looked at each other nervously; of course nothing in this establishment was for free. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't just simply ask Dr. Eggman about that subject and think he would help out with their plan to steal the emerald. That was sort of...low...even for their standards.

Bokkun watched for a bit before he sighed heavily, pulling a wallet out from under him. "Here's enough for the groceries. Dont mess up okay?"


End file.
